Tied Together With A Smile
by Faith Bow
Summary: What happens when your life is pretty much perfect, Then someone comes and ruins everything? Canon Pairings, Contains dark themes & rape. Jacob rapes Bella story so if your Team Jake don't read. Set after Eclipse *no engagement. Bella and Jake never kissed*
1. Prelude

**A/N: This take place a few weeks after Eclipse Edward and Bella aren't engaged & Jacob and Bella never kissed.**

_**PRELUDE:**_

* * *

_SETH CLEARWAER'S POINT OF VIEW._

I turned down a old back road.

I'm such a wenie instead of going to Paul's party at Emily's I decided to get in my old but new junk truck and drive around. Since I _just_ got it today. It was around 2'oclock In the morning. I hope mom isn't worried. I should turn around, But I had this nagging feeling to keep going. I might crash at Jake's since I was a half-a-mile away. I saw something move in the woods up ahead. I slowed down to a crawl.

It was a girl?

She was limping!

I pulled to a stop and jumped out of my car. Her hands covered her face. Her clothes were dirty and she was missing a shoe. I could see blood on her then she lowered her hands. I gasped as I recognized the face.

"Bella!" I yelled and rushed over to her.

"Seth!" She said her voice monotone. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jeez your freezing. What the_ hell_ happened?" I asked as I brought her to my truck she climbed in. She scooted as far as the cab would let her. I shut the door and turned the heater on. I pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bella asked.

"Edward." I told her. He gave me his number after the fight with the blood suckers.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I need you to drive me to Seattle, I'll pay you money for gas. Please I'll explain on the way" she begged.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started heading for Seattle.

"Why do you need to go there. And what happened?" I questioned.

"Because I need to go to the hospital" Bella told me.

"But Carlisle is a doctor, can't he fix you up?" I asked as we passed the _"welcome to forks"_ sign. Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Because I need a rape kit done on me" Bella told me.

**CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP SOON.**


	2. Chapter 1: How it happend

_**Review shoutouts to: , desiblevins101 and as always my bestest reviewer sibuna826twihard!**_

_**This chapter does contain rape themes so I put the racey parts in **_**BOLD _so you can skip past it if you want. Honestly it's not that bad. _**

**_Nope. Still don't own twilight._**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1-**

I walked into the small dollar store here in Forks. I was out of razors. Which no one at home understood I had to_ shave my legs_. I live with the Cullen's now. I just graduated about two weeks ago. We are postponing me being changed because The Cullen's want to have one more summer with a human.

I didn't see the point but they brought on the big guns... _Emmett_.

He sure knew how to get to my soft side. Me and Charlie had a huge fight because I was _"to wrapped up in Edward and was thoughtless like Renée_". He was drinking and he didn't stop with two like normal so I called Rosalie and she came and helped me pack while Charlie passed out on the couch. It was a horrible fight I miss my dad but I'm waiting for a sorry.

The Cullen's were pretty surprised. Good thing Jasper was keeping Alice busy so she didn't get a vision. I've really enjoyed myself.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called I turned around and saw Angela. I grinned.

"Hey!" I said and we hugged each other.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked me while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"What party?" I asked her while I put some strawberry shampoo in my buggy.

"It's a La Push... _EVERYONE_ is going. Its supposed to be really fun. Better then the Cullen's-_no offense_ I would really like you to come. I could pick you up. Ben is riding with Mike and I'm driving alone." She told me.

I bit my lip. They wanted me to have a human summer. To be honest I could really drink right about now. One time Renee and me spilt a bottle of wine and it was amazing. Mom said I said whatever I thought when I was drunk. I bit my lip.

"You know what? I think I will, should I meet up with you somewhere?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'll pick you up at the Cullen's around 9ish?" Angela asked.

"Okay" I agreed we spoke a few words then parted ways and I headed to the razors.

**...**

I walked into the house. It was weird _not_ knocking. Then I was being greeted with cold stone arms.

"Welcome home" Edward said then kissed me long enough to get dizzy. I smiled at him then I turned and walked into the living room everyone was watching us. Everyone looked ready to laugh. Was I missing something?

"SOOOOO _Bella_ anything you want to asked Edward?" Alice asked. I gave her look then I remembered me and Angela's conversation.

_Stupid psychic_.

I didn't really have a game plan yet to make a escape yet. I turned around to face my overprotective boyfriend.

"I'm going to a party with Angela tonight" I stated. I turned to the stairs to go get ready and put my things away.

"Well I'll go with you!" Emmett boomed. I turned and looked at him.

Okay_ now_ he's just playing with me.

"You can't" I stated.

"Why not?" Emmett challenged.

"Because it's at La Push" I told him.

"I don't know about that. I can't protect you there" Edward told me. I sighed.

"I'm going with Angela. My human friends will be there so the wolves can't do anything dangerous. And Seth will be there" I told him buttering my Edward. He sighed. He couldn't argue with me.

"Besides if things get to crazy I will just walk to the border so you can pick me up" I told him. He gave me a look.

"FINE! I'll have Seth drive me too the border and you can pick me up" I told him.

"Don't be her father Eddy" Emmett told Edward using his weak spot. Edward balled his hands into fist.

"I'm going to go get ready" I told my boyfriend and jogged up the stairs.

**...**

I looked at the clock on my fancy phone. It was one of Carlisle's house rules everyone needed a phone to be reached by I mostly text Angela and Tumblred on it. Emmett was obsessed now that showed him Tumblr. We were _tumblr. friends_ as he put it. It was 8:45. I slid on my maroon doc martens I looked in the mirror. I had my hair pulled up in a ponytail it was gelled. I wore a simple white cotton t-shirt with faux leather leggings. I wedged my phone in my boots. I jogged down the stairs.

Emmett was playing jenga with Alice her seeing all of his moves. Jasper was reading a book. Esme was talking with Rosalie looking through a magazine. Carlisle was writing something down in a notebook. Then I was being invaded by cold stone arms wrapping around my torso.

"How about you stay here with me?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"You don't fight fair" I told him. He chuckled doing things to my body. Then I realized there was a empath in the room and I blushed.

"Angela will be here in 62 seconds" Alice told me. I slid out of Edward's grasp. Alice handed me my leather jacket.

"Thanks" I told her taking it from her and putting it on. Next thing I knew Alice had a mascara wand in her hand.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Blink" she ordered and I let her apply makeup on me.

"There. She's here" Alice told me. Then I heard a car horn.

"Bye" I told Edward and hugged him.

"You look beautiful" he told me walking me to the door. I opened the front door.

"I'm_ sure_ Mike will agree" I told him and ran out the door I heard Edward growl and Emmett boomed with laughter. I giggled. I climbed in Angela's little blue Honda.

"Ready?" Angela asked.

"Yep." I said buckling up. We pulled out and I waved to my boyfriend who was being tormented by Emmett.

**...**

Some rap song played throughout the house. I just arrived about twenty minutes ago. I was talking with Embry then Jacob came up behind him

"Hey Bella!" Jacob boomed.

"Hey Jake" I said and we hugged.

"Want to come outside?" Jacob asked as Embry went to go flirt with some girl.

"Sure.." I said we walked outside to his car and sat on the trunk.

"So your still human" Jake said nudging my shoulder.

"Don't rub it in" I teased back and pushed on his shoulder.

I looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night. I could hardly see the stars from the clouds. Didn't Paul imprint on Jacob's sister? I turned my head to ask him. Then he leaned to me. Wait.. was he trying to.. **KISS ME!** I pulled back.

"Jake?! What are you doing!" I yelled although it wasn't loud because I was breathless. His movements stunned me.

"I thought.." Jacob said then slammed his fist into the trunk which caused me to jump.

"Maybe I should go in?" I suggested.

"Yeah. You should" He told me harshly. With that I practically ran inside. Then a hand grabbed my arm.

"Dance with me!" Jessica said red solo cup in hand. Why did I come to this stupid thing!

**...**

I wanted to go home. I stopped drinking after I saw the boys putting powder in girls drinks. Angela was far gone.

"I'm going to take her home? Do you want a ride?" Ben asked as Angela clung to him talking about_ blow fish_.

"Nah I'll call Emmett. He'll come and get me" I told him.

"Okay stay safe" Ben said

"You too!" I said as he drug Angela away.

"THEY ARE SO PUDGY!" Angela yelled

I grabbed a cup and drained it. Edward is going to be _pissed_ when he smells alcohol in my system. I wasn't like Charlie I could hold my drinks. I waved to Embry and left. I started to walk down the dirt road. I breathed in the night. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was midnight. I heard the roar of a old truck coming up the road then it stopped by me the passenger door swinging open. It was Quill Altera's grandfather Quill.

"Hey Bella. Jake told me to come and get you. He wants to apologize" the old man told me.

Something in my gut screamed he was lying. Why would he lie about something so simple?

"Okay" I told him and climbed in shutting the door behind me. Awkward silence filled the air.

"How's Sue? I haven't heard about her in awhile" I asked making small talk.

"She's good." He told me gruffly. I nodded. I could cut the thick air with a butter knife. We pulled up in front of Jake's house.

"Thanks for the ride" I offered. He grunted in response._ Friendly man_ I thought as I climbed out of the truck. I saw light coming from the garage. I jogged over there. I was starting to feel tired. I stepped in.

"Jake?" I questioned as he sipped on a can of bud light. Which were strewn all of the place.

"H-hey Bella" he stuttered. I walked over to him. He _stunk_. He was going to have a massive hangover.

"C'mon Jacob lets get you inside and get you medicated your going to feel horrible in the morning. What will Billy think?" I questioned.

Then I heard a can pop behind me. I jumped 10 feet up in the air and turned around. Their sat Billy in his wheelchair. Oh crap.

"Hey Billy. Please don't be hard on him, it's my fault-"

"Dad I don't know if I can do this" Jake said interrupting me.

"Do_ what_?" I asked Jacob.

"Tsk Tsk Bella, these are the rules... scream and let us know when it _hurts_" Billy said. My heart dropped into my stomach. Then elders, I recognized a few and some I didn't, came into the garage.

"Dad.." Jake said stumbling to his feet.

"You want to be a elder don't you? Well you have a virgin its time to do it" Billy said. My legs started to shake.

"Ja-J_ake_ don't do this" I stuttered backing away. Then the huge garage door came down and one of the men locked it. Tears started to flow.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came _I thought into the air. "I'm sorry Edward" I whispered I could hardly hear myself over the roar in my ears.

"I'll begin" said one of the men his eyes a soft green. Jake held my arms behind my back.

**He walked over to me and took out a knife cutting down my shirt ripping it away. Tears fell I was to scared to scream. He started to lick me. He started to pull my leggings down. I let out a whimper. **

**"Let me! Since I can't do much" Billy said. He wheeled over in front of me. He started to finish I started kicking and thrashing. One guy came up and slapped my face. I stopped moving. **

**"_Ohhhh_ white cotton panties" Billy teased as the other guys started to open beers. He bit on the hem of them and pulled them down. Then I let out a blood curdling scream. Then Billy entered with his fingers causing me to scream in pain. **

**"Okay Jacob get her more open for the other guys. He threw me on the floor. Then he started to shove his tongue down my throat. **

**My phone! I bit down on his tongue tasting blood my head started to swim. Jacob screamed jerking his face away and blood trickled down his chin onto my bra. I reached down in my boot grabbing my phone. I tightened my hand around it I brought my arm back shoved it as hard as I could into Jacob's face. **

**"Now you've done it" Billy said as glass from my screen cut my hand causing me to bleed. **

**"EDWARD!" I screamed.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 WILL BE POSTED SOON.**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape?

**I love last chapter's reviews! This is just a short chapter only a thousand words. It will be a little longer until I update again!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! It's still the same as last chapter! I don't own twilight!**

* * *

It hurt _so_ bad. After the 5th time I stopped fighting I felt like it had been days. I felt a guy release in me and he pulled out. The smell of my own blood clouded my thoughts.

"Open baby" Jacob said not again, the taste was bitter and it was disgusting. But instead he shoved a pill in my mouth I screamed but he put a hand over my mouth until I dry swallowed it.

"We _will_ be back Bella" Billy said as the garage door opened and they left the door slammed shut I heard a lock. I felt the world spinning.

I wonder if Edward would come and find me? If he did he'd probably leave in disgust. I pictured our meadow. I had to get out. I coughed but heaved my aching body up and stood up I almost fell over but I managed to regain my balance. I grabbed my leather jacket and zipped it up along with my pants I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream from the pain. I managed to find my shoes. I climbed on Jacob's rabbit I stomped on it giving it a nice dent.

God I'm pathetic. I climbed up on a shelf,

"Please don't be a klutz now" I whispered pleading with myself and opened the tiny window cold air blew on me and I dove out of the window and landed with a thud.

I screamed into my arm I used the wall to pull myself up. I had to get out of here, If I got to the boundary line Alice would see, I could get the hell out of here. I heard voices so I took off running tripping but I got back up and ran through the woods after a few minutes I felt like I was going to die and I was lost.

"Please Alice, _Please Alice_, Alice" I talked to the wind begging Alice to see me.

I could see the road, the full moon reflecting the pavement. I stepped out just to hear Quill Altera's truck. I couldn't help the tears that came out of my eyes. I heard the truck screech to a haul, I did the only thing I could possibly think of and covered my face. I could hear loud feet clomp over to me. I heard him breathing in front of me I lowered my hands, I wasn't going to go down without my pride.

"Bella" A all to familiar voice said. I felt like I had seen the sun.

"Seth!" I yelled relieved. His arm enclosed me. He was too hot, but I didn't_ dare_ push him away he would keep me safe. He pulled away and started bringing over to his truck

"Jeez your freezing. What the_ hell_ happened?" he asked me.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I could feel myself shutting down as I slid across the cab. I felt the heater kick on. I wanted it off. It was to hot. I saw Seth punching numbers in his phone.

_Who is he calling? _

"Edward." Seth answered. Oh, I guess I said that aloud...

"NO!" I screamed, He couldn't see me like this. He'll leave again.

"Why not?" Seth asked whilist driving. Be calm or he'll drive straight to Edward.

Think. _Think_. Think. I needed something done. I needed to do something.

"Because I need you to drive me to Seattle, I'll pay you money for gas. Please I'll explain on the way" I begged him. I knew what I needed to do. But I didn't want to think about it. Thankfully he took the opistite road of the one you took if you were going to the Cullen's.

"Why do you need to go there. _And_ what happened?" Seth questioned.

Dammit Seth just shut up and drive!

"Because I need to go to the hosiptal" I told him.

Why is it so hot in here? I brought my knees up to my chest.

"But Carlisle is a doctor, can't he fix you up?" Seth asked. I was going to snap at him and tell him to shut up and drive but we passed the_ "Welcome to Forks"_ sign I sighed. I was safe for now. They were behind me. They couldn't touch me. I felt high.

"Because I need a rape kit done on me" I told him.

"Bella-"

"Seth please don't. I can't do this right now. Just drive" I told him my voice cracking I rolled down the window. I breathed in the damp air. I closed my eyes. I felt like death. Vile started to rise in my throat and I started shaking.

"Hey Bella, Stay with me okay?" Seth asked I could feel the truck protest as he went faster.

I felt their sweaty hands on me. I could feel the screams tickle the back of my throat. I could feel there spit on me. I let my legs fall. I felt as if they were broken I kept my eyes closed as I tried to move them but I couldn't.

"Seth.. I can't feel my legs. I mean I feel them I can't move them" I told him.

"It's okay Bella were half-way there" Seth told me. Although I knew he was lying

"Come on son! Show her. Stupid leech lover" Billy's voice echoed. I jerked up my eyes slamming open. I started to rock.

He's gone_ He's_ gone He's gone.

"Once there was a girl. She was different from the rest. She ran away from home. Her name was Alice, and she discovered Wonderland" Seth said.

I listened falling in and out of reality and memories. He finally finished. I saw the lights of the city.

"Seth. He put a pill in my mouth" I told him and I fell into the darkness

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


End file.
